minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
High Charity
High Charity is the Covenant's mobile command station and the main political center of its vast empire. It also became the adopted homeworld of the San'Shyuum following the destruction of Janjur Qom. Description Physical Description High Charity is a massive, mushroom-shaped structure hundreds of miles long. At the top of the dome is an artificial star that simulates natural sunlight for the planetoid's inhabitants. The stalk extended from the base of the dome and tapered to a point, with multiple branches emanating from it. These are most likely docking bays for the station's countless thousands of warships. The station is capable of slipspace travel, a magnificent feature for its massive size. Capital City The large capital city resides within the dome's internal hub. Within it millions of the Covenant's menials both worked and resided. Originally, it was planned to be homes to only military personnel, but the Arbiter soon allowed for entire families to reside on this world. The various structures within the city included the various forms of architecture and culture from each Covenant species. All structures floated above a methane-rich field in which the city's millions of Unggoy lived. At the base of the dome, there were multiple gigantic spires made of volcanic rock and metal supports. The San'Shyuum would use these as offices and living spaces. At the very center of the city lay the Forerunner Dreadnought, as a symbol of the union between the San'Shyuum and Sangheili. In addition to its symbolism, it powers most of High Charity itself. Protection Being one of the most important Covenant worlds, High Charity is guarded by thousands of capital ships. It has been noted that High Charity's defense fleet is in fact made up of a majority of the Covenant's ships. Locations Assembly Forges The assembly forges were the various plants within High Charity that produced the Covenant military's various materials, including ground vehicles and starfighters. Council Chamber The Council Chamber is the main political center of the city. The High Council gathers here under command of the Hierarchs and the Arbiter, usually for the trial of a traitor or heretic. Far and Mid Towers Along the interior walls of the city are various towers and corridors, used either for travel or as living quarters for the Covenant's menials. Mausoleum of the Arbiter The Mausoleum of the Arbiter is a massive structure that contains the remains of most, if not all, Arbiters since the dawn of the Covenant. Upon death, an Arbiter is placed in a coffin, and placed on one of the many shelves of coffins. The coffins are usually cryogenic, allowing for the Arbiter's remains to stay preserved for thousands of years. Sanctum of the Hierarchs The Sanctum of the Hierarchs is an area within High Charity that serves as the personal living chambers of the 3 Hierarchs. Within it, there are multiple rooms decorated with glass from multiple worlds. One particular room gives the Hierarchs a view of space outside the structure. Below the Sanctum are the lower districts. History Early Astroengineering Attempts When the San'Shyuum achieved a Tier 3 status, they wanted to create worlds in addition to colonizing them. A few years before the Sangheili-San'Shyuum War, the San'Shyuum took various minerals from Janjur Qom and its moon, Plaon, in addition to a large chunk of rock from the planet itself. At first, the large rock was used to create a small city on the surface, with a population of a few million. They wanted to add slipspace capabilities to it, so they hollowed it out and placed the Forerunner dreadnought within it. Formation of the Covenant At the end of the war, the Sangheili and San'Shyuum formed a treaty, thus forming the Covenant. With the Sangheili in command of the Covenant, they chose to turn it into a fleet station, thus requiring even more metal and minerals. Within a little over 200 years of construction, the Covenant's holy city was completed. Destruction of Janjur Qom Upon realizing the instability within Janjur Qom's sun, the Hierarchs ordered the complete evacuation of the Janjur Qom system. This left hundreds of millions of San'Shyuum without a home. While most of them emigrated to the various Covenant worlds, a few million settled on High Charity. Since then, High Charity was used as the capital of the Covenant Empire. Creeperion War During the Creeperion War, the Alliance feared the possible extinction of their species. Many species, including the terrans, protoss, zerg, and Tau, began to produce more starships and expand their fleets. High Charity had enough individuals on board to re-populate Covenant worlds, thus making it one of the most important worlds during this time. The Arbiter chose to stay with his brethren on Sanghelios, while the Hierarchs ordered that High Charity move to a secure location until the war ended. Category:Worlds Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Union Canon